Undecided Dorm
by DaBears1
Summary: This is just a bad dream right? RIGHT! Prolouge to a hopefully one going story. Tell me what ya think.
1. Prologue: Just a dream?

The hallway was long and every door was lit by a white candle over head. The dark wood floor accented by the slightly lighter but still eerily blood red carpet. With every breath he exhaled fog escaped his lips. 'I shouldn't be here' Sanji thought, but his legs would not stop moving forward. With each step he took the temperature dropped and the wind blew the candles out with each door he passed, creating the flickering light from most horror movies. 'I need to stop. This is wrong'. He didn't know why it was wrong but he knew he shouldn't be here, 'I don't belong here' he thought, and willed his legs to stop the slow walk forward.

"Get out!" he heard a deep voice growl. "You don't belong here!" the voice seemed to be getting closer until it was right behind his head. Where there should have been warm breath going down his neck there was a cold breeze. "This is not the place for you" the voice whispered in his ear, "NOW GET OUT!" Sanji whipped around to see a pale blue teen covered in ice and behind the ice man were several more creeping up from the dark hall. The ice creatures picked up speed turning the hallway into a sort of freezer, they screeched a chorus of 'get out' and 'you don't belong'. Fear shook Sanji's body and he went to attack the horde of eerie looking ice sculptures. He ran full speed jumping to place an axe kick to the creatures head but it didn't phase him. The closer they got the more Sanji kicked and the more he realized his kicks were useless, he was tackled to the floor by one of the ice things and pinned by his hands and feet to the read carpet. The first one to approach him, the first that he saw got so close that his freezing cold nose was touching Sanji's .He could feel the bite of ice as the creature spoke, "you don't belong here, GET. OUT" he bellowed.

Sanji struggled and in a last ditch effort to get free he grabbed the wrist of the man on top of him and yelled "Fuck off!" He felt the bite of cold on his already frostbitten hands before they burst into flames. The creature jumped back and howled in pain. Sanji stood up from the ground hands still on fire but not burning him. The blonde stared at his hands bewildered and shook them to get the flames off to no avail. As he shook his flaming hands wildly the already singed however oddly not melting Ice man punched him in the face causing snowflakes to fall from the impact and Sanji woke up.

"Ahhh" Sanji yelled as he hit the floor hands balled into fists and arms crossing his face. He braced himself for another impact and only opened his eyes when none came. Opening his eyes he saw his dark blue curtains blowing in the wind, for some reason that felt odd. After a particularly cold gust of air hit him he remembered why, 'It's December' he thought and got up to close the window. Looking out the window he could see snow and the stars in the sky, 'I wonder what time it is' he turned around to see what time it could have been. Looking up he fell to the floor shirking and terrified.

Zeff open the door to his son's room only to find him on the floor trying to make and understandable sentence. 'its a...….' was the most Zeff could make out before he saw for himself. Hanging from the middle of his sons ceiling was an old fashioned candle chandelier but it was made of fire. He ran to the kitchen and got the fire extinguisher to put out the flame. Zeff went over to help Sanji get off the floor when he saw his hand glowing red. "Eggplant I think we need to talk."


	2. What is going on here?

Chapter 1: Explanations?

Sanji s hands were sitting wrapped in a cold damp wash cloth and he was not allowed to touch anything flammable. Zeff had even told him to stay sitting on the kitchen counter like a five year old with a scraped knee and to just breath deeply. Zeff what the hell is going on? Who the hell broke in and did that?! Why do I have to have my hand wrapped up?! Was that red stuff dangerous?!... If my hands are hurt I swear i ll kill em. FUCKING ANSWER ME DAMMIT! Sanji yelled getting increasingly angry, before he could even catch it the hand towel was on fire. Shit! he threw it in the sink and went to turn the faucet on only to have the handle melt What the hell!? Zeff help! The large peg legged man came running in, still on the phone.

Shit! Robin just get here .. No, this time my kitchen's on fire. he hung up the phone and for the second time tonight put out a raging flame. Sanji's hands were growing hot coals red and his hair was starting to look like embers at the tips . Zeff put the fire extinguisher down, grabbed a cup and went to fill it with water when he saw that handle was horribly misshapen. Okay eggplant sit down...NOT ON THE RUG YOU LITTLE SHIT! on the tile. Taking a bottle of jack Daniels out of the cupboard he poured some into a glass, the braided mustache moved some as he took a large gulped emptied it then filled it again, but this time he set it in front of Sanji. When you calm down a bit drink that, it will calm your nerves a bit more. Just don't melt my glass." Sanji's hands now look as though they had been caught by a door and were red because of the sting, he picked up the glass cautiously and downed it in one go coughing a bit from the burn.

Sanji waited a few minutes for the sting of the jack to go away before he spoke. So do you know what the hell is going on here geezer? he asked as calm as he could, his voice scratchy from the strong drink.

Sighing Zeff shifted to a more comfortable position looked Sanji in the eye and said You must be some sort of fire elemental. Sanji just gaped at him. Staring at his adoptive father like he was crazy, he opened his mouth at several failed attempt to speak before Zeff took pity and gave more information. Fire elementals are a type of mythical creature, Eggplant I know this is strange but you have to trust me here. I have a friend coming in to explain, I don't know when she'll be here but he trailed off looking at the front door in the other room.

How do you know, one that i'm a fire elemental and, two that any of this is fucking real, this could just be a prank. Sanji was still staring at his thumbs when another thought crossed his mind. and if this is real and you knew that this stuff was real and that I could be some freak why didn't you tell me! His hands started to heat again and he watched them grow brighter and brighter until he baled them into fist in an attempt to calm his nevers.

Sanji if you were biologically mine this would have been a very different situation. Most supers show their powers shortly after the age of seven you are sixteen I thought you would have shown any ability by now, apparently that is not the case . Zeff was trying to stay calm you could see it in the way his face wrinkled and his mustache twitched but Sanji just couldn't hold it in he was too confused and the lack of sleep was messing with his brain.

A SUPER what the hell is a SUPER!? Sanji thought about Zeff's words before he looked his 'father' int the eye again and this time he was beyond angry. ARE YOU A SUPER!? Zeff just nodded his head and at this point Sanji was livid.

Sanji s whole body was glowing red he couldn't control it his hair was turning to fire and his pajamas were sporting the product of his abnormal body tempetures with flames engulfing his entire body. Eggplant you need to calm down! Getting angry like this isn't going to help anything! DAMNIT Sanji, KNOCK IT OFF . Zeff was yelling at this point and Sanji was rising to the challenge of being the loudest, because who ever was the loudest was right in this house. They had been screaming at each other variations of 'How could you not tell me' and 'Not everyone can take the news you shitty kid' fallowed by 'This inset even real you old bastard' for ten whole minutes before a gentle voice interrupted.

Ehem, Zeff you should know by know yelling at a fire starter is a very bad idea. The woman said. Her shoulder length black hair was straight and shiny her voice gentle but her eyes dared him to deny her. Hello Sanji my name is , and I see you have quite the situation going on here. She looked around the room seeing the scorch marks on the rug sitting only a foot or so away from the duo.

Sanji was still glowing red however the fire in his hair faded away to just a tinge of flame and his pale complexion was slowly returning. Nice to meet you Ms. Niko, I assume you are the old mans friend here to help. Sanji took her hand and shook it being as polite as possible, wack job or not she is a lady.

Still looking around the room she gave a small unsatisfied huff before looking to Zeff for assistance. Zeff, is there a place that will not catch fire so easily that is big enough for three people? Zeff made a vague follow me motion and Ms. Niko, Sanji and Zeff went down to the basement.

The basement was damp and dark and not at all a place where anyone should ever have important conversations, but Sanji was the only one who seemed to mind the location so he kept his mouth shut and settled into a old slightly beat up lawn chair. When the concrete room was adequately lit and everyone was seated relatively comfortably the questions began.

Zeff tells me that you accidentally started a fire is that true? Ms. Niko asks, her face giving away nothing. Sanji shook his head, this was all too unreal to even be thinking of as a possibility as far he knew this was some elaborate trick, maybe Nami managed to get him on punked or something.

Robin, he doesn't know what he did I assume he just did it in his sleep . Zeff said gruffly. He shot Sanji a look that said keep your mouth shut and Sanji for once complied. I know he did it because, well you saw it his hands, they were on fire ! Ms. Niko or Robin just thought cataloged the information and went on with her line of questioning.

Sanji were you asleep before the first fire happened? he simply nodded still not able to speak. Do you perhaps remember dreaming? again he nodded. Would you mind telling me about your dream? Sanji didn't know if he should tell her about the dream, or tell her that this is all bull shit and he thinks this is a really stupid idea for a prank. Robin must see the doubt on his face because the next thing she does is all the confirmation he needs. She clones herself, there are now two of her in the room and when she speaks so does her clone. I can assure you this is all real if that is what your fear is. she says accompanied by the eerie echo of her clone standing off to her left. Her clone vanishes with a wave of her hand and she asks one more time Now would you mind telling me about your dream?

Sanji tells her about the dream down to the detail on the wall paper, saying it all out loud it doesn't make any sense. However if he was the one to make the fire chandelier he can explain that, at the time he was waiting for the impact all he could think about was how he wished he had a candle to burn the icy bastard and that is exactly what he told Robin.

Well I understand your doubt about all of this Sanji, but I am more sure after hearing you dream that you caused the fires tonight Sanji hung his head in shame and exhaustion because well, this was taxing on one's brain. However I am not entirely sure that you are a fire elemental, it is possible that you are something else with an affinity to fire . Sanji shifted in his seat eyes still focusing on a particularly interesting crack in the cement .This was all so unreal he had so many questions and no idea where to start. Robin took pity on him and turned to Zeff to explain what the next steps should be.

Zeff, after his break in the semester he should go to Ohara boarding school. I can give him a ring that will make his abilities harder to conjure for the next few days at his current school, but the stronger he gets the less likely the ring is to hold it at bay . Sanji stood so fast he hardly knew he was standing until his head hit other overhead light.

I don't want to go anywhere! Zeff, tell her i'm fine! Tell her we can handle this! he said frantically hand holding his aching head. When Zeff said nothing he tried a different approach. Zeff I don't wanna leave, you are the only family I have please don t send me away! he pleaded but still Zeff said nothing he simply stood there fingering his mustache. His body started to turn to flames again and a strange mist was coming from his cheeks. From any view it would look like tears evaporating from the heat but he would swear till he was on his death bed that it was a leak from the water pipe hitting his face.

Look Eggplant, it's a good school. Ohara teaches a bunch of kids with abilities, and you don't have to hide them Zeff said rising from his chair. I know you don't wanna go but the restaurant will still be here when you come back for breaks, and you can work over the summer. Hell, I can sell this shitty place and have the loft over the Baratie re-done so when you come back we are even living at the damn restaurant. Sanji shook his head violently trying to stop the feeling growing in his stomach. Sanji, it really is what's best right now. You have a week before break and two weeks of break before the classes at Ohara actually start, I promise it wouldn't be that bad I went there and look at me Zeff said proudly pointing inward with both thumbs reminding Sanji one of the figures on a pizza box.

Sanji was now softly laughing between dry coughs that sounded very much like dry sobs and slowly calming down. When the fires that had engulfed him died down enough Zeff grabbed his shoulder and move to make him sit back down, Sanji went willingly, all the fight he had long gone and exhaustion set in its place. Zeff moved his chair to sit closer to Sanji and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. The next one to speak was Robin.

I will come back at some point during your two week vacation to talk to you about Ohara, but seeing as how it is rather early in the morning and I have a class to teach I can only stay for a short while longer. Sanji sat in a defeated position elbows on his knees and his head resting in the palms of his hands. This ring will do what I just said make it harder for the fire you control to get out of control she pulled out a thin gold band with a bright red gem on the top. This will only do so if it is on your finger. I suggest not sleeping in it, it works kind of like medicine,the longer the ring is on the easier it is for your body to fight against it . She held the ring out in her hand for Sanji to take which he did, but he only held it agreeing that it's best to only wear it when he needs it.

Robin left as quickly as she came, she said her goodbyes and then she was gone. Zeff walked Sanji back upstairs and to his room and Sanji fell asleep clutching the ring in his right hand. 


End file.
